


A Work In Progress

by fallinshawn



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Dad Shawn, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Stepdad Shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallinshawn/pseuds/fallinshawn
Summary: shawn’s first time staying over and he realises he wants to be more to you and your daughter





	A Work In Progress

Elody giggled to herself from the corner of the couch as you tickled the bottoms of her soft feet once more. It had been her ticklish spot since she was a baby, and now at three years old, it remained the same. 

Having a baby alone at eighteen was enough to scare the hell out of you. You were absolutely and entirely convinced you’d never make it on your own. And now, three years down the line, you’re both snuggled on the couch in your cozy home, watching Arthur reruns while the chicken cooks in the oven. 

This was the usual routine for you and your daughter. Watching tv or playing games while the dinner cooks away, then you’d bath her, help with her homework, read a story and tuck her in bed. Tonight however, would be a little different. 

As if on cue, the sound of the front door closing sounded through your ears, and a sudden nervous tension began to eat at you. “Babe?” His sweet voice called out, the noise of shoes shuffling across the floor soon followed. 

“In the living room!” You called back, nibbling at your bottom lip nervously as you turned to Elody, who was too engrossed in her show to even realize who’d shown up. Shawn padded through the hall and into the living room, a nervous smile gleaming on his lips as he gently placed his backpack behind the couch. 

“Hey.” He spoke softly, head dipping down to gently place a soft kiss to your lips and you smiled nervously at him. “Hey, El. How was school?” Shawn greeted her, his voice now catching her attention and she turned to him with a wide grin. 

“Shawn! It was so good! I got to play in the sandbox with Briony all day! She said she liked my hair.” Elody beamed in excitement, flaunting off the natural curls of her ponytail. Shawn grinned at her. “That’s awesome!” She grinned again, turning back to the show and Shawn returned his attention to you. 

“She seems happy.” Shawn noted in a hopeful tone, eyes lighting up in excitement for what would finally be happening. You nodded eagerly with pursed lips. “Mmh, lets hope she stays that way.” You mumbled to him, earning a quiet chuckle from his throat before he gently pressed his lips to yours once more. 

You’d been dating Shawn for almost a year and at first was hesitant about introducing him to Elody. You didn’t want to introduce her to him, if you weren’t serious about each other. You didn’t want to confuse her, and he understood. But from the moment he asked to meet her, with such warm and loving eyes, you knew he was there to stay.

He took a seat beside you, arm wrapping around your shoulder as you rest your head against his chest. The vibrations of his humming to the theme song sent shivers down your spine and a smile to your lips. Shawn hadn’t known the show before he met Elody, and now he was happily humming along to the theme song.

“Buster, my favourite!” She shrieked as Buster Bunny appeared on the screen. Elody shrieked again when Arthur’s younger sister made a joke. “Mommy! It’s D.W! Your favourite!” You nodded with a soft laugh, brushing the hair out of her face before she turned to face beside you. 

“Who’s your favourite, Shawn?” Elody asked, causing Shawn to squint his eyes at the tv before smiling at your daughter. “I gotta say either Francine or Binky.” He answered, Elody smiling widely and turning her head back to her show. You grinned up at him, causing him to look down at you with soft, loving eyes; pressing a gentle open mouthed kiss to your plump lips. 

You were hesitant to pull away, loving the feeling of his lips against yours but the reality of your daughter sitting just beside you and the ringing of the egg timer had pulled you away. You pressed another quick kiss to his lips, tapping his knee before jumping up and wandering into the kitchen. 

The giggles of both Shawn and Elody filled your ears, butterflies erupting in your stomach, making your heart swell. “El! Dinner’s ready!” You called out, dishing up her favourite vegetables before she came waddling through the kitchen, Shawn following close behind.

She sat at the table, eyes gleaming at Shawn before she turned to you. “Shawn are you staying for dinner?” Elody asked, patiently awaiting for her food. Shawn turned to you, lips parted as he waited for you to tell her. You swallowed thickly.

“Actually baby, Shawn’s going to stay over tonight. Would that be okay?” You asked cautiously, setting down her plate before her and she stabbed her fork into some chicken.

Your daughter shrugged. “Where? There’s no more beds.” Elody mentioned, chewing on her chicken and taking a sip of her juice box. You turned to Shawn. “Well, Shawn would sleep in mommy’s bed, you know… with me.” You explained slowly, hand clinging onto Shawn’s as he fiddled with your small fingers. 

Elody looked up from her plate, a couple of green peas falling from her parted lips and rolling around in her plate. “Like a sleepover?” Elody questioned, her words muffled by the food in her mouth and you gave her a stern look, in which she closed her mouth and swallowed her food. 

“Yeah. Would that be okay, sweetie?” Shawn had finally asked, his voice soft and delicate and his large paw squeezed your hand nervously. Elody giggled. “You’re too old to have a sleepover!” She laughed, eyes crinkling from laughter and Shawn pulled you into his chest, letting out a sigh of relief. You smiled to yourself, relieved that she didn’t freak out or begin to ask questions like the last time Shawn had come over. 

After you’d all eaten, Shawn began to play with Elody in the living room while you finished cleaning up the dishes. Both Shawn and Elody sat slumped on the floor, playing with the toy cars and plastic princesses when Elody looked up at the curly haired man before her. 

“Are you really having a sleepover with mommy?” Shawn looked up at her wearily, swallowing back the nerves and gently nodding his head. “Yeah. Is that alright?” Shawn asked again curiously, in which Elody just shrugged her small shoulders. 

She let out a sigh. “You love mommy?” Shawn smiled to himself at her words, biting at his bottom lip before grinning to himself. “I love your mommy a lot.” He assured her, helping her redress one of her dolls. You stood in the doorway, Shawn’s back to you as you watched with a wide smile. 

“You wanna marry her?” Elody pressed on, your eyes widening at her sudden forwardness amd just as you were about to step in, Shawn’s voice stopped you. “One day, yeah. Mommy would look good in a wedding dress, eh?” Your whole heart swelled at the sound of his words, Elody’s head nodding vigorously before she tilting and looked at him with squinted eyes. 

“That mean you’ll be my new daddy?” You were frozen, but Shawn wasn’t. You watched as he smiled to your daughter, pulling her into his lap and brushing the hair out of her face. “That’s up to you and mommy.” He told her, voice soft as Elody cuddled into his toned chest, small hands gripping onto his shirt.

Shawn slowly swayed her back and forth as she cuddled herself into his lap. “I wish you were my dad.” Her voice was muffled into his chest and Shawn couldn’t help the small tears that prickled at his eyes. “Me too, honey.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

You sniffled at the sight, clutching onto your heart as Shawn turned his head back to you, finally noticing your presence. You slowly walked toward him, crouching down beside him and your daughter as you stared at her soft features as she fell into a deep sleep. 

“I love you.” Shawn whispered, eyes glazed over with fresh tears and you smiled softly. Before you could even reply, Shawn opened his mouth to speak again. “I wanna be more to you, to her.” His voice was a delicious rasp, but rather than pooling your panties, it melted your heart. 

“She loves you, Shawn. I love you.” You whispered back, cupping his rosy cheeks in your small hands and pressing a soft kiss to his pink lips. As the three of you cuddled together on the floor with the soft light of the fireplace casted over you in a warm hue, you began to realise that you weren’t a broken family. 

You were simply in the making, a work in progress, until one day, it’d be complete.


End file.
